1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to light sources and particularly to a solid state light source which is particularly well adapted to radiate light in the UV region. The term “light” as used herein is meant to apply to a generated wave of a particular wavelength, not necessarily in the visible portion of the electromagnetic spectrum.
2. Description of Related Art
A need exists for a compact, high power reliable UV (ultraviolet) light source. Such light source may be used in a variety of applications including the detection of chemical and biological agents. For example, a UV beam of a particular wavelength may be directed at an area under investigation causing fluorescence of any suspect agents that may be present. Detection and neutralization apparatus may then be utilized to clear the area.
Another application for such light source is in the production of visible light. More particularly, the UV radiation may be used to irradiate a particular phosphor which, in response to the radiation, will generate light in the visible region.
Solid state semiconductor UV light sources have been developed to meet these needs. As will be described, the conventional semiconductor UV light source suffers from various deficiencies including, but not limited to, crystal defects leading to losses and inefficiency, internal reflections which limit the amount of light output and a shifting of wavelength with applied voltage. In addition, if these devices are scaled to make them larger, the power, or light output does not increase in proportion to the scaling factor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor light source which obviates these deficiencies.